Twisted Rights: Part Two
by ArvannaWhite
Summary: Dooku/OC & Kenobi/OC. This is the continuation from Part One of Twisted Rights since I can't upload more than 17 Chapters. xD Rated M for more 'mature' scenes to come.
1. Chapter 17

**I WAS NERVOUS TO WRITE THIS PART, SO IT TOOK ME A LITTLE LONGER TO COMPLETE IT. DON'T GUDGE ME! O.O This will also be the continuation from Part One. Another note, Trinity's part may be changed to something else. Please just give me some feedback if you like it or not :)**

**~Arvanna's POV~**

Arvanna waited for her sister to leave, knowing Kenobi was on her ship waiting for her.

She could sense someone was after herself as well. She started heading toward her ship, but suddenly felt someone's presence behind her. She quickly whipped around and grabbed the figure then slammed them against her ship and she felt oddly calm in the presence. She removed the hood of the figure and there stood her Master, pressed against her ship.

"M-Master?" Arvanna stuttered asking aloud.

She quickly let go, but didn't step back from him.

"Why are you here?" Arvanna stupidly asked.

"Well, it's in my best interest to know where my Apprentice decides to _sneak out at night_," Dooku said the last bit menacingly while he narrowed his eyes.

She locked her gaze with his and could not look away from the anger seething inside of him. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"The least you could have done was let me know, instead of me wander upon your room and find you to not be in it," Dooku commented, still a tad bit angry.

"My apologies Master… I… I should have said something. I didn't think you would notice," Arvanna looked at the ground and admitted.

He scoffed at this, "Not notice? Since when do you think you can sneak out on a Sith Lord?"

"I-"she cut herself off, unsure what to say.

Suddenly a half-drunk pirate came out from the darkness stumbling around.

"Hey! You!" he called out to Arvanna, words slightly slurred.

Dooku was reaching for his light saber when Arvanna stopped him.

"Please don't," she whispered. "He's one of Hondo's men. I don't want him to end up getting killed. Hondo's a good friend."

Dooku sighs and puts his hand back down, tired of arguing with his Apprentice.

"What do you want?" Arvanna asked the half-drunk Weequay.

"You got anybody tonight?" A grin spread across his face.

"What?" Arvanna asked, completely confused by what he meant.

The Weequay walks up to her closer and she takes a step back toward Dooku; who is watching the man very closely.

"Come on, you know what I mean!" he laughs. "I'm looking for some, um, 'company' for tonight," the Weequay laughs.

Arvanna's eyes narrow and her face slightly flushes at the absurd and disgusting gesture being made towards her; to be 'fun' for the night. She balled her fists up tight and fought the urge to just punch the man in the face, for the risk of Hondo finding out, and her losing his friendship as well as his alliance with her so far.

She finally calms down with an idea, hoping it won't turn out to be a worse situation than it already is.

"Excuse you, but I'm already taken," Arvanna blurted out with confidence she didn't know she had inside.

"Huh? And who would that be?" the Weequay questioned her.

Arvanna smirks, and then points behind her. Dooku's face goes to complete shock at the accusation. He waits to see how the scene before him will play out.

"Oh really?" he hiccups and wavers a little, "How about prove it?"

"And how should I do that?" Arvanna looks at the Weequay defiantly.

"How about a little kiss?" the Weequay laughs at her.

Her face flushes red at the thought, but she couldn't back down after all the accusations she made already. 'But… I can't just do this…. What will Dooku think of it?'

Finally her thoughts go to look at Dooku, who is just staring at her, face clear of any emotion for her to even catch a glimpse if it is alright with him.

"Oh? Too chicken to do it?" the Weequay wobbled a little bit more and sneered.

Against her better judgment, as well as against the butterflies fighting to jump out of her throat, she walked up to Dooku and looked him in the eyes. She saw something falter in his demeanor, but couldn't tell what emotion crossed his face. She closed her eyes, afraid to look any longer into his, and leaned in with a soft kiss. Her heartbeat sped up as well as the butterflies were making tornados inside of her stomach.

The Weequay felt defeated and decided to leave them, hobbling away; but to Dooku's surprise the kiss continued on. Something pressed inside of his stomach, a heavy feeling he wasn't sure quite what it was.

Suddenly a burning sensation awakened inside of Arvanna's stomach. It was the vampiric heat that threatened to overtake her one too many times. Lost in the kiss, as well as the passion now flowing from her, she leaned in closer. The fire in her stomach burned for more, told her to be closer. She could hear his heartbeat quicken as she got closer. Against her own will, her body pressed closer against his, her lips pressed harder as well.

'No! The vampiric heat is taking over,' she thought desperately. 'I can't break free… my body is doing what it needs to get sustenance! I don't want to drink my master's blood!'

Her mind screamed inside to stop, but her vampiric side kept edging on, pressing closer and closer until there was no space between them. His face lightly flushed at the closeness, not sure what was going on, and unsure of why his body was reacting the way it was to her. It felt like somehow she was controlling him, which is exactly what the vampiric heat did.

Sanguin's who have gone into vampiric heat are more sensitive to feelings and touch, as well as more influential to those in close proximity to them. The vampiric heat told their bodies to feed, and that feeling is what makes the person who is the prey fall under the influence.

Arvanna's hand resided on both sides of him against the ship, in a way pinning him there. Dooku was oblivious to what was going on around him, besides him being lost in the influence of her abilities.

'Please I can't do this! Not again!' Arvanna screamed inside her mind. 'I don't want to hurt someone again with this! I need to figure out how to stop it!'

His hands automatically went to her waist as the passionate kiss continued to work the fire inside Arvanna's stomach. She flushed as she felt herself pressed against his groin, which was rubbing against her. Her kisses trailed from his mouth down to his neck, which made him sigh in pleasure. She could feel his heartbeat from his throat, which made her canines grow slightly, wanting to sink into his flesh.

A sudden cold feeling filled her chest and she let go and backed off. The two looked at each other, breathing heavily.

'I can't hurt him,' she thought, as she was proud of herself for backing off. 'And I won't let myself hurt him.'

The two continued to stare at each other; until both their faces flushed red and they managed to look away from each other.

"We should head back to Serenno," Arvanna mumbled, still looking at the ground.

"I agree," Dooku stated and headed for his ship.

On their separate rides back, they were both nerve-wracked. Dooku couldn't understand what went on, as well as Arvanna couldn't understand how she managed to break the trance. The idea of the situation filled both of them with embarrassment that showed across their faces all too well. Thankfully since they were both alone, it wasn't quite as bad.

"What in the world am I supposed to say to him now?" Arvanna spoke aloud. "After that… will he even speak to me again? Will he still view me the same or differently now?"

On Dooku's ship he thought practically the exact same as her. His mind was reeling around at what happened.

"That wasn't natural, whatever happened. There's something deeper about her, something I need to find out what it is," he muttered aloud to himself.

He shook his head, but the thought of her lips lingered in his mind. He secretly indulged in the thought and let it replay in his mind. It had been so long since he had felt such emotions. Again this girl was changing him in so many ways; bringing back emotions he never thought he had left. Dooku didn't know whether the kiss was intentional or not, but his intuition lead him to believe it was.

Arvanna felt her face continue to flush as she replayed the images and sensations through her mind. The vampiric heat wasn't all that lead her to the confidence to do so, it was some deep desire as well that she didn't want to admit she had.

'This is so wrong,' she thought to herself. 'He's how old and I'm twenty? I shouldn't feel for someone like him. It's just not right. But yet…'

She looked out to the view of her ship as well as Dooku's approaching Serenno.

'Why does it feel so right?' She silently thought to herself, never daring to speak the worlds aloud as she felt the embarrassment of even admitting it inside her head flood her face.

They both landed on Serenno; it was still night-time there. Arvanna stayed in her ship, for once scared to come out. She could sense Dooku awaiting her right outside, so she took a deep breath and opened the doors for her to leave. She walked down the way and met him at the bottom.

"You should get some rest before the sun rises," Dooku spoke. "You'll be training more in the morning to better your skills with the force and a light saber."

"Yes Master," she said without looking him in the eyes.

She didn't want to see what lies behind his eyes, if it were even possible to see. She began to walk but Dooku grasped her wrist, making her eyes grow wide with shock and turn and look at him.

"We need to talk," he said with a sternness that scared her.

Her face flushed as she averted her eyes from his gaze, "May we talk in the morning? I'm very tired."

"Very well, but expect me to hold you to that," Dooku mocked her playfully and began to head inside the compound.

A small smile formed on her face at his words and she began to follow him. Once inside they separated their ways to their rooms and headed inside. They changed and both lay in their own beds, thinking again of what happened. Dooku eventually fell asleep as Arvanna lay on top of her bed, still contemplating.

"I wonder what exactly it is he wants to talk about," Arvanna said aloud to herself, still nervous.

She rolled over and looked at the blanket that was from his room. A small smile spread on her lips as she pulled it close and covered part of her body with, as well as held it close to her, taking in the scent to fall asleep. Dreams once more flooded her mind as she feel into another deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 18

**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY GUYS! I WAS THINKING OF WHAT WAS TO COME NEXT! AND THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! MORE IS TO COME, DON'T WORRY! ENJOY!**

**~Kikyo's POV~**

They finally arrive back home, it almost close to the wee hours of the morning. The two stayed mostly silent the whole trip home, minus some silent smiles and a few giggles shared. Mace and Yoda walk up to the ship as it begins to land.

"Where have you been?" Mace instantly questioned Kikyo the moment they came out of the ship.

"I needed some time to think… I'm sorry for my hasty actions master," she instantly bowed to be forgiven.

Shocked by her sudden change of heart, Mace just stood there dumb-founded for a moment.

"I'm very glad to see you come around Kikyo," Mace smiles a moment.

Suddenly there is an odd silence, as Kikyo gets a strange feeling something is one everyone's minds. Mace looks to Yoda, as if asking him to start the conversation.

"Dismissed you are, Master Kenobi," Yoda begins.

"Of course," Obi-Wan says as he starts to walk away.

"I'll join you," Windu speaks, leaving Yoda and Kikyo to talk.

So as the two leave, Yoda and Kikyo are left in an awkward silence. Yoda sighs and looks at Kikyo.

"I did something wrong again, didn't I?" Kikyo asked, sorrow in her voice, as well as a nervous twinge.

"Something we must talk about, there is," he said to her.

"What about?"

"General Kenobi."

Kikyo's face flushed red as she looked away, averting her gaze from his, and knowing this wasn't going to be a good talk.

"Feelings for him, you have, yes?" Yoda asked in his usual strange way.

"I… I do," softly she answered.

"Feelings of love, yes?"

"Y-yes," her voice stuttered.

"Feelings like these, Jedi must not have. A bad thing, getting attached to someone is. To the dark side, it can lead."

"So.. what are you saying then?" She asked, fully aware, but needing to hear it for herself.

"You and General Kenobi cannot be together. The Jedi way, it is. The rules, they are," Yoda bows his head. "Sorry, I am deeply."

Kikyo bows her head to stare at the floor. She wanted to look at anything but Master Yoda right now. _Mace was the one who told me to tell him, _she thought. _Why would he tell me to tell him, knowing that no matter what, I couldn't be with him? This isn't fair! I should have never said a thing! Everything's ruined now!_

Tears began to form in her eyes from the reject she would have to face in her heart. She sorrowed she could never be together with Obi-Wan, knowing he had the exact same feelings for her. And she could do nothing about it.

"Not fair, I know you think it is," said Yoda, "But the rules, they are. Follow them, you must to stay a Jedi. As well, General Kenobi must follow these."

"I understand," Kikyo said so softly she wasn't sure it was audible.

As she walks away from Master Yoda, she looks around to find something to do, to get her mind off the heartbreak. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Mace are having the same talk.

"But Master Windu, why would you tell her to tell me, fully aware the two of us could never be together?" Obi-Wan asked Windu.

"I thought it would make her happy to let you know," Mace answered, "I wasn't thinking of the consequences. I feel aweful for causing this. I'm so sorry General Kenobi."

"It's alright. Hopefully she isn't too heartbroken."

"I hope so as well," Windu replied, truly hoping that Kikyo would forgive him for his mistake.

_I need to talk to Anakin, _Obi-Wan thought. _Maybe he has something to tell me. I mean, after all, he's the one who encouraged me to agree to the chase. I need some answers, I just…. I just can't let this go._

And with that, Obi-Wan decides to seek out Anakin, and get the answers he seeks.


End file.
